Real or not real?
by HorseriderR
Summary: My take on what happens in the Epilogue during and after.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do Not Own The Hunger Games Trilogy. Suzanne Collins wrote the amazing series. But this, this is by me. My take on what happened during and after the Epilogue.**

Chapter 1

It has been a few months since I have returned to 12, and it doesn't feel the same. It is almost too quiet, and there is no one here but Haymitch, Sae, and I. Peeta hasn't been back to district 12 since before the Quell. I miss Peeta, and his warmth. I hate having nightmares and waking up with nobody to comfort me. I worry he is probably in another district or even in the capitol and may never come back. Sae comes over every once in awhile to check in on me and brings me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She acts like the mother I have never had. Haymitch is his usual self, always drunk and somehow taking care of his crazy geese.

I decided today I would go outside for a considering the only place I have been is my house. I get my jacket and when I open the door there is a hovercraft in my front yard. First I think that it is just Haymitch's delivery of liquor. No, I am wrong there is a shadow emerging with someone by his side. _Peeta?_ No it couldn't be. I just sit there waiting to see who this figure is. I see Haymitch's door swing open and say,"It's about time." The person has fully emerged into the sunlight and I see Peeta with his blonde hair and blue eyes. I run back inside and go out the back way so he doesn't see me. I don't him to see me right now I just want go to the woods and clear my mind and figure out what is going on. I sprint out the back door to the meadow hoping that nobody, as in Haymitch and Peeta, saw me. I start walking when I can't see the rubble of the, what was once, seam. As I keep on my journey to the woods I see an Evening Primrose and fall to my knees and start to cry. I hear a twig break behind me and my first instinct was to load my bow but I don't have it yet, so I stand and turn to see Haymitch. "You know the boy is here right?",he says. I nod my head,yes. "He asked were you are, and told me he wanted to see you," he tells me how he asked for Peeta to come back to 12 and that they wouldn't let him until they knew he could control himself alone. "Do you want to go see him," he asks. "Yea, of course I do," I say after I have wiped my tears away and my eyes were no longer puffy. The next thing I knew we were walking to Peeta's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people that are actually reading this. 1. Thank you for reading this I appreciate it. 2. I will _try_ to upload twice a week. 3. I am very sorry for the very last chapter being very short I will try my best to lengthen it. 4. This chapter is all Fluff BTW. Please review if you want to give me a suggestion or **

* * *

Chapter 2

Haymitch opens the door and lets me go in first, which honestly kind of scares me. I walk in very slow like and when I walk around the corner to the living room I Peeta sitting in a chair with his back to me. "Peeta," I say at almost a whisper. He stands up, turns around, and starts to smile. At that moment I run straight to his comforting arms, forgetting all about his prosthetic. We both fall to the ground laughing.

"I missed you," he says.

"I missed you too," I reply.

That night Peeta comes over to my house and we share the bed, with a nightmare free night. When I wake up that morning I smell breakfast and I turn around to see Peeta not in his spot and I assume that he is the one making the food. I slug my way out of bed and to the shower. It tickles as the warm water trickles down my back. Out of nowhere I am on the shower floor with a sharp pain in left thigh. I hear stomping coming up the stairs, assuming it's Peeta, he knocks on the door and asks,"Katniss? Katniss, are you okay?"

"Yea," I say with a lump in my throat.

"Okay, do you need help,"he asks me.

"No, I'm fine," I respond as I get up.

I finish up my shower, get dressed into a blue tunic and some jeans, and head downstairs for breakfast. I am just about to make my way downstairs when I hear a loud shatter kind of noise. I sprint my way down the stairs and see Peeta hanging on to the counter top. "Peeta are you alright," I ask.

"Yea, I am... Just give me a minute," he answers.

After a minute or two he readjusts himself and picks up the pan of sausage and carries on. "Peeta?," I ask a little concerned.

"Hmm," he hums.

"What happened over in the kitchen," I asked with a bit of worry on my face.

" said that there is one thing that will be left from my hijacking," he sighs,"That is that every once in a while I will have these flashbacks."

"Are they harmful, will you hurt anyone," I ask.

"Not to my knowledge, no. The doctor told me that I should not have episodes that bad, and if I am too that someone needs to call him right away," he says with a very serious face. When we finish eating we go into the living room and we play a game of "Real or not real".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am just spoiling you with all the new chapters but I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve so don't think this will happen every week. Thank you people for reading my story you will be hearing that a lot because I only thought that I would get like no views except for one person. So thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Today was just an average day, nothing happened, no flashbacks, just a day of relaxing and talking. Yesterday though we had some people move in to the empty houses of Victors Village. I don't know who they are, but I don't really know how to make friends that don't get me like Johanna or... Finnick. I haven't talked to Johanna in forever but I don't know were she is. I wonder if Paylor, the new president, could tell me, or maybe even Plutarch. I won't even ask she probably doesn't want to talk to me. I snap out of my thought when I smell the cheese breads Peeta's making in the kitchen. I walk in the kitchen and watch Peeta take the bread out of the oven. He sets the pan of bread on the counter, wraps in his arms, and brings me in for a kiss. I gladly take it.

"I missed kissing you," I tell him truthfully.

"I missed everything about you,"he tells me.

"Oh, so you want to play that game," I say playfully.

"Yea, actually, I do," he says with a smile.

At that moment the door bell rings and there is a knock at the door. We both look at each other questionably, get up and walk to the door.

"Have either of you two seen Annie," the man says.

"Finnick!", we both say in shock. I thought he was dead, I mean I blew the holo up on him.

"Hey you guys sound glad to see me," he says with a smirk.

"How are you alive I thought the mu-,"he cuts me off.

"You thought that the mutts killed me," he starts," Well they did jump on me but I had an extra knife and took on some of them. When I got most I started screaming your name for backup, but instead I heard you say nightlock so I made a run for it and fought the rest of them off. I escaped the way we came in and then went walking to the town center, but it was after you took over the capitol. Some nurse found me and took me to the capitol hospital and I have been there."

I start to cry remembering Prim because she is not alive any more.

"Oh and I saw Prim she was gett-," that is when I cut him off. "She's alive," I say standing up.

"Yea she is getting some treatment for some very bad burns in the capitol. They only have the medicine in the capitol."

"I have to see her," I start running toward the door.

"You can't," Peeta calls out. I stop ,"Why."

"Don't you remember, you can't leave the district."

"But...," I know I can't argue," Can I at least call?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people so I went to my stories to see if they were how I would like them and it turns out that some words are missing so I am sorry if some sentences don't make sense I will try to correct them. This sentence probably annoys you how much I say this but thank you for reading this.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hello,"she says meekly. "Prim," I say with tears in my eyes. "Katniss," she says a little confused. I wonder why she is confused. I wonder what the capitol told her.

"Are you okay," I ask with a big lump in my throat.

"Yea, I am great, but a nurse told me that you were dead," she says. Those damn Capitol people.

"Why would they say that I was on trial for weeks and it was on television. Anyways, when can you be discharged," I ask excited.

"Next week maybe, I can walk on can walk on my own with out my crutches," she says really excited.

"I have to go, Little Duck," I lie, I don't want her to hear me cry," I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," she says a little disappointed. I put the phone in it's cradle, leaned against the and started laughing.

"What is so funny that you are laughing," Peeta asks.

"I am just amazed that she is alive," I say.

"Can I use the phone to call Annie," Finnick asks.

"Or do you want to surprise her," I ask,"either way she will be shocked."

"Let's have her see me in person," Finnick says with a bright smile.

"Okay, let me call Annie to see when she can come to 12," he says with a small smile.

Finnick and I wait for Peeta to finis his call with Annie to tell us what is going to happen. Peeta hangs up the phone and tells us that she will get on the train early tomorrow morning and get here later towards noon. We have just now realized it is 7:00 and we have not yet eaten dinner. Peeta quickly cooks some potato soup. Over dinner we talk about the plan we are going to use to surprise Annie. "What is the reason you told Annie that she should come to 12 I didn't quite catch it," Finnick asks.

"I just told her that Katniss and I don't ave any friends here in 12 and would enjoy some company," Peeta explains.

"That's good," I say, he isn't the best at lying, but that statement is partially true.

"I am tired I am going to bed as Effie would say 'Tomorrows going to be a big, big, big day'" I say laughing as I head upstairs.

"I'll be up in a minute," Peeta yells behind me. I hear Peeta show Finnick his room for the night, and I wait for Peeta to open that very door and snuggle in bed with me. When he, finally, walks through the door, I pretend I am sleeping as he sheds his clothes and puts on his sleepwear. "Katniss," He whispers," I know you aren't asleep."

I open my eyes and say,"How?"

"Your more stiff when you are awake," he says genitally. We stay snuggling until both of us fall asleep.

The next morning I am awoken by someone other than Peeta, so Finnick woke me up. "Katniss, wake up you have an hour to get ready then you have to pick up Annie," he says with a bright smile. "Okay," I croak. I get up take a shower and get dressed with 15 minutes left to eat. Before Peeta and I leave we show Finnick the room we will show Annie and tell him the plan again. Peeta and I walk to the train station hand-in-hand. We wait for about 5 minutes till Annie's train shows up. She walks out with little Finn- Oh shit we forgot to tell Finnick about his son Finn. We say our greetings for about a minute or two then Peeta takes Annie's bags and she takes Finn and we start walking to our house. When we get to our house we walk to Annie's room and Peeta opens the door for her. She gasps then faints with little Finn in her arms.

* * *

 **Great Cliff hanger am I right. review what you think will happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I will be totally honest with you guys, you will hate me for how this ends, but I love it, and I cried over it. I am so sorry for posting this so, so late. Thanks for all the love you people are giving to this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Finnick rushes over to Annie with a worried look on his face. I take a wailing Finn downstairs to tend to the spot on his head were he hit the floor. I in the kitchen looking for some cloth while I hear shuffling upstairs. I assume they are moving Annie to a bed. I find the cloth then go to the fridge to get some ice and put ice on the spot were he is already bruising. I remember tending to Peeta in our first games. I snap into reality and try to focus on Finn so I don't hurt him any more than he already is. Finn starts to settle down and eventually falls onto a deep slumber. I carefully take him upstairs and I open the door to Finnick kneeling next to the bed, holing Annie's hand. "Will she be okay," I ask sincerely.

"Yea, she is pretty much just sleeping," he says with a grin.

Finnick walks over to me and asks,"Who is that?"

Peeta looks around the room telling me to tell Finnick the truth. "He," I say with a smile,"is your son, Finn."

He gets a really big smile and I hand him over to Finnick. I look over to Annie and I see her eyes flutter open getting to look at Finnick holding their son. A smile slowly builds on her face, so nudge Finnick to show him that his wife is awake. He carefully walks over with a sleeping Finn in his arms. Peeta and I leave the room to give them some privacy.

"They are an adorable family," Peeta says in a hushed voice.

"Yea, they are," I agree with a kind of sad tone.

"Katniss? What's wrong," Peeta asks sincerely.

"Nothing really, I just feel bad," I say, partly telling the truth.

"Feel bad for what," he says curiously.

"Can we talk about this later, and I am really hungry," I ask trying to drop the subject.

"Okay. I will go make dinner and you go check on Finnick, Finn, and Annie," he demands. Annie and Finnick are laying on the bed talking while Finn is on the ground around him and a fluffy blanket under him for comfort. Finnick and Annie sit up and look at me. "Dinner will be be ready in about an hour," I inform them.

"Okay," they say with a smile then I leave. When dinner is done I call them down. "Where is Finn," Peeta asks.

"Oh, he is sleeping,"Finnick answers.

"Annie, when did you get to our house," I ask a little concerned.

"Well I woke up from my fall about 5 hours ago, I think," she says a little questioned.

"How long does he usually nap," I asked really worried.

"Maybe, about three hours," she says. Then her smile turns to a frown and we both dart upstairs.

We both get to the room he was still sleeping in and he was motionless. Annie starts to ball her eyes out and I yell to Peeta,"PEETA CALL THE DOCTOR AND TELL HIM TO COME HERE AS FAST AS HE CAN!"

* * *

 **You people probably hate me for this. Review what you think will happen next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will tell you I have been writing my chapters in my note book so I can write it at school when I have extra time. Some of my friends, you know who you are, really hate me for what is going to happen in future chapters so, yea. Comment I would like to see what you have to say about my story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

It has been two days since Finn has been rushed to a hospital in the capitol, with Finnick and Annie following right behind. "I feel so bad," I say sympathetically.

"Why," Peeta asks.

"It is partially my fault," I say sadly.

"It was nobodies fault," Peeta tells me kindly.I walk over to him for a long hug.

"But I was the one who suggested the surprise," I say disappointed in myself.

"You didn't know she would faint," he says trying to comfort me.

"Yea, but I still feel bad," I say.

"I know, I do to, but we didn't know that would happen,"he says calmly. The phone starts to ring so, I release from the hug hoping it is Annie or Finnick with good news.

"Hello," I sat hopeful.

"Hey Katniss," it's Finnick, and he sounds as if he has been crying.

"How is he," I ask with tears.

"The nurse says that he is in a small coma, but he has some brain activity," he says a little bit more happy. That sends a wave of happiness through me, knowing that he might be alright.

"I have to go they are going to do some testing on Finn, make sure that everything else is alright," he says then the line goes dead.

"Is he okay," Peeta asks.

"Yea, he is in a coma, and has some brain activity," I say a little sad.

"Well at least he has brain activity that means he has a likely chance he is going to make it," Peeta says with a very, very small smile.

"Yea, you are right," I say with a grin.

"Yea, I am right," he says with a grin. He walks up to me and pulls me in for a lingering kiss. I take it. I pull away and ask,"Can we continue this later, I promised Sae I would bring some game back for her dinner."

"Yea, just as long as you are back before dinner," he says.

"Of course, I will be back. Why would think I wouldn't," I say questionably.

"I meant that as in be safe," he says.

"Oh, you know I will be safe," I say walking out the door.

 _A few hours later. When Katniss is done hunting._

I walk by Sae's house and give her the game I got. Then I walk in and say," I am home."

"Hey look who's back," he say smiling. I walk up took him and give him a kiss. "I made dinner," he says.

"Okay, lets eat," I say.

We eat our dinner and both decide to go into the living room and talk. We both walk into the living room and we don't end up talking we end up kissing. It ends up making our way up into the bedroom for something more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while I have had writers block major, but at least I posted something. So without further ado Chapter 7. ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"So he is awake today," I say really happy.

"Yeah he woke up a couple of days ago, but I couldn't get a hold of you," he say excited then a little curious.

"Yeah sorry we were busy," I say blushing.

"Oh okay hope I didn't disrupt," he says.

"No, you didn't we just had to fill out a lot of paper work to rebuild the bakery," I lie with a bright smile.

"Oh that's good," Finnick says,"I have to go Annie needs me for something."

"Okay talk to you later," I say. I hang the phone up and prance up to Peeta with a bright smile.

"Why are you so happy," Peeta says walking up to me with a grin.

"Finn is going to be okay," I say really happily.

"You seem very happy about it," he sighs, then continues smiling.

"Why wouldn't I be. Whats wrong,"I ask a little bit concerned.

"Nothing we can talk about it later," he says.

"Okay. What should we do today," I ask.

We are in silence for a while thinking then Peeta suggests,"We could on a walk."

"A walk would be lovely," I say. We both go upstairs and get ready for our walk. I walk downstairs and wait for Peeta to come down. Once he is downstairs, I walk toward him intertwine my hand with his, and walk out the door. We walk through the rubble of the town stop at specific locations like the bakery and the Justice Building. "Why haven't they sent people to rebuild this place," I ask.

"I don't know, but it might be because they are still recovering in other places," He reply's.

"Well, we can at least actually build the bakery," I say.

"What do you mean by _actually_ ," he asks.

"Long story," I say with a flick of my wrist.

"Okay," he says as we approach to the fence.

We get through the fence and then walk to the rock that Gale and I sat and talked before my first games. I curiously ask Peeta," What were you talking about earlier?"

"I don't really remember," he says. He is lying. It is easy to tell when Peeta is lying because he looks down. "What did you mean by actually," he asks.

"Well Finnick said he couldn't get a hold of us for the past two days, you know what we did, so I lied to him and told him we had to fill out paper work to rebuild the bakery," I explain. We stay there for almost all day and the sun is starting to set. Peeta says we should go so he gets up and then helps me up. "I love you," he says. Then gets down on one knee and says," I love you so much I would like you to be my wife. Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" I smile so bright and say,"Yes, of course." He slips the ring on my finger then I study it and see that it is the pearl he gave me on the beach. Peeta gets up and I pull him into a lingering kiss. I pull away when I hear shuffling in the woods. Then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Kind of bad right. I at least tried. But I have no idea in the world what will happen next so it might be another while. Please review for any suggestions I will gladly read them and maybe even use them in my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**That last one was not as interesting but I will be honest this one will be better. Sorry about not posting new chapters on the days I am supposed to have them on, I have been busy, with all the volunteering I am doing and Christmas. So I will try and get on that. Happy holidays and "May the odds be ever in your favor."**

* * *

Chapter 8

I wake up with a bright light in my face and Peeta sitting next to me, with a very upset look on his face. I look over to him and ask him what happened. He just sits there for a second clears his throat and says,"You just passed out from excitement."

"Then why are you upset," I ask.

"I just got really scared that something really was wrong with you," he says.

"Oh, okay," I say then I grab his hand and just hold it in mine,"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days," he says.

"It feels like longer," I say with a small smile. Peeta and I hear the door open and it is the nurse. She notices that I am awake, she turns around to go get the doctor. "So what happened while I was out,"I ask, a little curiously.

"Nothing much. I just wondered around, ran into Finnick and Annie yesterday, and that's about it,"he answers.

"They are still at the hospital for Finn,"I exclaim in surprise.

"Yea they are doing some test today and if everything is okay they will check out tomorrow,"Peeta informs me.

"Well at least he is getting out soon," I say," Were are they going to stay? At Annie's house in Four?"

"I don't know, Finnick said that they were talking about twelve," Peeta says with a small smile.

"Well now we will have some one to talk to, besides Haymitch," I say jokingly.

"Yea.." Peeta gets cut with a knock at the door, then the door opening with a doctor coming in the room.

"Hello," the doctor says," I am doctor Norell. How are you feeling as of right now."

"I feel great almost like nothing ever happened," I say with a smile.

"Okay well here is some good news, we are going to some test on you today and if it all goes well we can check you out later tonight," she says as she stands up. She gives a small smile then walks out of the room. A nurse walks in with a _needle._ One of my worst phobias in the entire world. She walks up to me and explains that she is just going to draw some blood for the some of the tests. Then a different nurse walks in. A male nurse. He tells me that I am going to get scanned, and walks me to the room, with Peeta right behind. When that is finally over the nurse walks me back to my room and we wait. We wait. And wait. And wait. It is about another hour until Doctor Norell walks in with the results. "You may go home now Katniss and the baby are both fine," she says.

Peeta and I stare at each other I a feared shock at what she had just said. I am _pregnant._


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I posted late I have been spending time with my family and working, so I am just going to get right to the point here is chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Peeta look at each other in shock. How could I be pregnant, we only _did it_ once. "How can you tell or see," I here Peeta ask.

"Well with all the advanced technology of the capitol we can see and tell multiple thing that can happen," says doctor Norell. Wait I am in the capitol. I thought there was a hospital in 12. Doctor Norell hands us the paper that says that I can go, and we both leave the hospital. As we walk out I notice there is a lot of guards around street watching my every move. They are probably there because I haven't been released from my district. Peeta and I walk to the train station with our heads down hoping that nobody notices us. We luckily board our train without any body noticing. I sit down on the couch in our train car, staring off into space, almost paralyzed. ? _What am I going to do?_ I am not ready for a child. I don't even really want a child.

Peeta walks over to me and asks,"Are you okay."

I shake my head and say,"No, I am not ready. I am scared a little bit."

Peeta looks at me with sympathy and asks,"What are you scared about?"

"I am scared something will go wrong, like when Finn went into the coma I feel like that was my fault," I say with tears forming in my eyes.

"No, it wasn't any ones fault, and nothing will go wrong...," I cut him off.

"How do you know nothing will go wrong," I ask, almost crying.

"Because we will get through it together,"he says. I snuggle next to him and lay down on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat, and slowly drift off. I wake up from a slight nudge, knowing it is Peeta telling me we are almost home. I get up off the couch, stretch, and walk to the dining car for breakfast. The door slides open and see Peeta waiting for me. I walk up to him, give him a peck on the lips, and we both walk over to the table and dig in. I look out the window and see that we are getting close to 12 and notify Peeta. We quickly finish breakfast and walk back to the car were we can exit. The doors open and I see flashing lights in my face. _Paparazzi and new reporters._ "Some one saw Katniss in the hospital, what happened," one asks, and more questions on "were have we been" and more about "how have you been in the new Panem." Peeta nor I respond, we just keep out heads down and block our faces, and until we get home we don't unlock our hands at any time.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews they are amazing and I do read them (Hence I only have two) but they help me a lot, and encourage me to write more. You know who you are and Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello I don't have anything to say except thanks for reading my story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"How did they find us, how did they even know I was in the hospital," I turn to Peeta and ask.

"I have no idea, because Haymitch nor Sae would rat us out," he says confused.

After hours, and hours of the interviewers finally stop knocking at the door and leave. We open the door and look around just to be sure and when we see nobody there we run over to Haymitch's house. Peeta lightly knocks on the door, and after long silence I bang on the door to try and wake up the most likely hungover mentor. I open the door after no answer and find Haymitch and Effie sitting really close together, having a chat. Effie sees us and says "Oh... Hello Katniss, Peeta."

"Hello Effie," Peeta says in an awkward tone.

"Get it over with," says Haymitch.

"It's not important we can tell you later," I say lying.

"Okay, nice to finally see you, after so long," Effie says. Peeta and I leave with small smirks on our face. We walk in through the door and start laughing at the image of Haymitch and Effie together. I expected it but I didn't think it would ever happen. "That was an interesting discovery," Peeta says in between breaths.

"Yea," I say,"I never thought that they would be together."

After we calmed ourselves Peeta went to go make dinner and I went to go call Finnick and Prim. I call Finnick first knowing it will be a short conversation.

"Hello," I hear Finnick say after three rings.

"Hi Finnick, what are you doing," I say trying to make conversation.

"Well, nothing really, why is something wrong," he asks with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"No nothing is wrong I was just wanted to talk to someone I have a lot on my mind right now," I say with a sigh.

"Okay, you sound a bit upset," he says, almost like a therapist.

"Yea, but I don't really want to talk about it and if I talk to Peeta about he'll just go on and on about it," I say truthfully.

"Okay, but when you feel up to it you can tell me," He says, then I here Annie calling for him in the background," I have to go."

"Wait before you go I was wondering if you and Annie would like to have Peeta's house here in twelve,"I say," Peeta and I already talked about it and we don't really need it."

"I'll talk to Annie about it," then the line goes dead. I walk over to the kitchen and wrap my arms around Peeta.

"Take your ring off I wanna show you something," he says with a bright smile. I do as I am told and take my ring off and hand it to him.

"I got some word engraved on the inside of the ring," he says pointing to some words. The words say " _Girl on fire"._ Turn my face to him and give him a long kiss on the lips. I pull away and say," _I love you_."

Peeta finishes up dinner and go over to Haymitch's house to see if Effie left. I walk around the house to see if I can find any evidence that Effie is here. I look through the window and see nothing but alcohol bottles everywhere. I assume Effie is gone and walk through the front door. "Haymitch!" I scream to try and find him. No reply, so I walk around on a hunt for a passed out man. I walk into the living room and find him sitting on the couch just staring. "Haymitch, we need to talk," I walk over to him and say.

"What do you need to talk about, Sweetheart, there is no more games," he says with a smirk.

"I am being serious Haymitch," I say a little angrily.

"Okay get it over with," he says with a long sigh.

"Haymitch I... would like you to stop drinking," I say.

"When you have kids," he says with a grin.

"Haymitch, I'm pregnant," I say hesitantly.

* * *

 **What do think of this chapter write a review below. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, people. I love this story and** **Happy New Years and one of my resolutions is to make my chapters longer so I will be doing that. I am also super sorry I haven't been posting lately I keep having this writers block and I have been very busy with school. I hope you can forgive me. Anyways on to chapter 11.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I hear the door barge open and slam shut with a voice saying,"Damn it, Katniss! Why did you have to get pregnant. I can't stand being without alcohol."

I am about four to five months pregnant and it shows, I have an appointment tomorrow with the nurse at the district 12 hospital.

"Sorry, but you are the one who said that you would stop drinking if I had kids, so it is mostly your fault," I reply with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it. Where is the boy," he asks.

"Upstairs doing something. He said I can't look its a surprise," I say.

"That is right and if you do you will get in big trouble by me," Peeta says walking into the room. He walks over to me and sits next to me, with a kiss on my forehead.

"Yea, sure. like you will yell at me," I tell him.

"What is that supposed to mean," he asks getting defensive.

"You love me way to much," I say leaning in for a kiss. He takes it and says," I love you way to much."

"Ugh, that's gross," Haymitch says as he gets up and leaves. I sit up straight when I hear a loud boom of a hovercraft landing in the front yard.

"I am going to see who it is,"I announce as I get up off the couch.

"Okay I will be there in a minute," Peeta tells me as I am walking towards the window. I open the curtain just a little so the person doesn't think I am weird. I look out and see a muscular figure. I can't see him, his back is to me, but he has dark brown hair. He turns around and I make out the face. "What the hell is _he_ doing here," I say with a scowl.

"Who is it," I hear Peeta ask behind me.

"Um, nobody, just some random stranger,"I say in a very high pitched voice.

"Katniss I know you are lying," he says going to other window. He sees Gale and start to get tense. "What the hell is he doing here? He has no right coming back," he scowls, as he starts to unlock the door.

"Peeta don't,"I say,"He might hurt you."

"I don't care because if he thinks he can come right back to twelve and ruin our relationship, he better turn around and get his ass back to two," Peeta says angrily opening the door. I look out the window because I don't want to see Gale in the face, but if he dares to touch Peeta, swear to god, I will go out there and knock the shit out of him. "HAWTHORN," Peeta shouts as he walks over to Gale. He turns to face Peeta. I can't really make out what they are talking about but they are starting to shout at each other. They are just yelling at each other, but then I see Gale throw a punch at Peeta. Gale hits him right in the temple, knocking him out. That is the last straw for me. The cameras haven't been here because of the construction, so I don't hesitate walking out my small, yet bulging stomach.

"PEETA," I say running as fast as I can in my condition," Gale, why the hell are you back here."

"I came to see you," he says with a grin walking toward me. I push him back with a big shove.

"Well I don't want to see you," I say. I make sure Peeta only got knocked out and that he's not dead. I give him a big kiss on the lips. He wakes up for a minute then falls back asleep. I stand back up and start shoving Gale saying,"Go back to two." He grabs both of my hands and pulls me in for a kiss. I try to resist but I cant't smack him, he has my hands.

I break my hands loose and pull away,"What the hell Gale, don't ever do that again. Actually I never want to see you."

"He did what now," I hear Peeta say with a angry voice. I don't have to repeat myself, Peeta just gets up and punches Gale right in the side of the throat, causing extreme pain in his throat. Peeta takes my hand his and we march back into the house.

"What happened,"I ask infuriated with Gale.

"I don't know I only remember telling him to go back to his district and then I got hit," Peeta says still a little tense.

"Okay," I say,"But I am never going to ever talk to him, I will just avoid him." Peeta and I walk over to the couch and we snuggle. He still is tense so I start to rub his arm for relaxation. That doesn't help, so I give him a long kiss on the lips. Gale never gave me an answer to why he is back in 12 but I hope his visit won't be long.

Peeta gets up and says,"I am going to go put the finishing touches on your surprise."

"Okay, I'll be here," I mumble.

I take a small nap on the couch and get awakened by Peeta who excitedly wants to how me, my surprise. I follow him upstairs, and into a room I never noticed next to our bedroom. He opens the door and I see a big mural of the meadow, and a crib and a rocking chair, and much more. I turn to Peeta and say,"Peeta it is perfect."

"Yea, it took me forever, but look at this," he says showing me a little bit of wording in the lake, willow tree, grasses and flowers. They all have names of important people to us. _Cinna, Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch, Effie._

* * *

 **Please leave reviews. You can also P.M me if you would like a response from me.**

 **Questions, comments just review/PM.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so very sorry my computer broke so I haven't been able to write. Plus on top of that my birthday is today so my parents have been making plans and whatnot I am also trying to speed up the pregnancy to get to the good stuff I have planned. (Some of you might know my plan). There isn't anymore updates really, so here is chapter 12.**

* * *

Chapter 12

I wake up at about 9:45, later than normal. Is my morning sickness gone. I am only 6 months along and I have appointment today. I get to find out the gender. I sneakily slip out bed making sure not to wake Peeta. I slowly walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I strip of my clothes and hop into the shower and let the warm water trickle onto my bulging stomach and onto my feet. I finish up, dry off and go to Peeta and mine's room to get dressed. I notice Peeta start to wake up as I am wiggling my way in to my pants.

"Morning Beautiful," I hear Peeta say with a smile.

"Morning Handsome," I say," We have an appointment today."

"I know."

"It's in two hours."

"Really, we slept in later than usual," He says sitting up,"I'll go get ready."

"Go,"I tell him giggling. I never wanted kids, but when I am with Peeta I don't really mind. He jumps out of bed and heads to the bedroom for a shower, while I go downstairs to cook some eggs. I turn the stove on, put a skillet on, and crack a couple of eggs on. They are finished cooking in a matter of minutes, so I put half on one plate and half on another. I hear Peeta come down the stairs, with thuds at every step.

"Hello, again," Peeta says kissing me on the head.

"I made you some eggs."

"I see."

We sit in awkward silence eating our eggs. When Peeta and I finish our eggs we grab our coats and head out the door. We walk hand in hand then Peeta asks," Boy or Girl?"

"What do you mean," I ask.

"Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," I say almost instantly,"What about you. Boy or Girl?"

"Boy, but I don't care as long as it is healthy."

"Okay, so what will we name him or her."

"I like how our family has a bread name, for a boy, or a plant name, for a girl."

"Okay, want to talk about it later."

"Of course," Peeta says opening the door to the hospital entrance. I sit down while Peeta checks me in. "She said a couple of minutes, till we can go in."

"Okay." A couple of minutes till the nurse calls me back. She brings me to my room were I will be examined. She sits me down and measures my blood pressure and the other boring stuff. "Your doctor will be here in a couple seconds to check up on you and your baby," the nurse tells me. I nod and she walks out the door and in thirty seconds Doctor Norell walks in the door. "Good morning, Katniss how are you feeling," she asks.

"Good, except for she kicks."

"I see. I bet you think it is a girl." I nod.

"Do you want to know the gender of your child," She asks, and I say I would love to. She brings in the monitor and hooks it up. Peeta slides a chair over next to me and holds my hand. She puts a cold jelly like substance onto my stomach and slides the wand around my stomach. She points at the monitor and says," That is your baby _girl_."

Peeta gives my hand a light squeeze and happy tears fall down my face one by one.

"The baby is very healthy you have been doing good. I'll wipe up the gel and you two may go," Doctor Norell says. She takes a towel and genitally wipes the substance of my belly. Peeta moves the chair back to it's original spot then helps me off the bed. We check out and then head for home.

"I am surprised that there isn't and press or gossip about me," I say to Peeta.

"Yeah, that's good though. We are finally in peace from the press." I look up at him and smile. We get to the center of the town with all the construction to see the progress. They have the foundation for the bakery, and the Justice Building is just about done. I reach to grab Peeta's hand. As we start to walk out of the town, Peeta starts to get really tense. I stop him and turn him to face me," Peeta, what is wrong."

"Nothing," he lies.

"Peeta, your very tense. What is wrong?"

"Katniss, lower your voice." I look around see what he is so tense about. I start getting tense. She turns this way and starts coming this way.

"What the hell are you doing alive," I hear Peeta ask.

"I could ask you the same thing," says the lady.

"You have no right to say that to your, son," I say yelling at her. She turns to me and slaps me across the face.

* * *

 **P.S. I was thinking about writing a "What if" fan fiction for the hunger games. Tell me what you think.**


	13. Sorry not a Chapter

Hi I am so sorry this is not a chapter this is just saying I can not write for a while because my computer is broken and the school computer I am using at school has blocked this website.㈸1㈷7 My parents said that they can't me a computer until another few weeks. I am typing this on my phone and it has been really hard just trying to write this paragraph. I will try to worm in some chapters until I get my new computer, but it will be very rare. So until next chapter this is good bye.

P.S. I absolutely hate doing these I just couldn't leave you guys hanging.

~HorseriderR


End file.
